darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Chang
*Freak of Nature|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 20|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Junior (College)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Neutral/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'5|Row 8 title = Weight|Row 8 info = Average: 120 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Chinese Martial Arts *Rock Climbing|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = None|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 388|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Louis *Bob *Hworang *Miguel|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Mishima Family *Mishima Zaibatzu|Row 14 title = Love Interests|Row 14 info = Bob |Row 15 title = Voiced Actress|Row 15 info = Annie Wood|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = Xin Yi Liu He Quan and Baji Quan based Chinese martial arts |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Pure American|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Horrible vision}} 'Julia Chang '''is an official character created by NAMCO. She is the childhood best friend of Curtis VonSnapper, and a college student studying ecology. General Info Julia Mayella Chang is a twenty year old human hailing from Flagstaff, Arizona. She lives with her foster mother, Michelle Chang for the rest of her life and moved away to Vermont together. She currently attends the University of Vermont majoring in archaeology and ecology. Since she was eighteen, Julia has been training for the King of Iron Fist Tournament. She mainly joined to get back her data for her reforestation plans and so that she can keep her hometown in Flagstaff from becoming part of a harsh desert. Personality Julia is very headstrong and a determined figure. She never stops fighting until she gets what she wants, even if it means risking her own life for it. Being the powerful fighter she is, anyone who stands in her way is absolutely no threat to her. She reassures herself all the time that she can do anything, even the impossible, like killing a demon or climbing every mountain in the world. Throughout her entire life, Julia has shown to be ecocentric. Wanting a major in ecology, Julia is very interested in forests, especially trees, and will do anything to protect them. To her younger friends, Julia is the kind of person who seems like a very protective big sister. She will do anything to defend anyone from getting hurt. She also is doing her best to protect the forests from any destruction. History Early Life As a baby, Julia was deserted in the ruins of ancient Native American settlements, where Michelle found her. Michelle rescued Julia and brought her up with love. Julia loved Michelle and her adopted tribe and trained with Michelle to protect her beloved homeland. Tekken 3 When Julia was 18, stories of sudden disappearances of famous martial artists all over the world began to reach the tribe, impacting Michelle. The tribe knew the cause, which was contained in the tribal legends...the legend of the God of Fighting. People in the tribe feared that Michelle's pendant, the key to Native American sacred treasure, had something to do with the disappearances. With apprehension spreading through the tribe, Michelle left for Japan to ask Heihachi Mishima why he had sought to take the pendant during the second tournament. Michelle hoped to learn about the origin of the Ogre's power but she never returned. Julia suspected Heihachi and now seeks him out to discover the truth. After winning the tournament, Julia is seen in the Aztec Temple looking for her mother, Michelle. When she finds Michelle, Julia is told that the release of Ogre was all a part of Heihachi's schemes. Angry, Julia is ready to get revenge on Heihachi. Michelle tells her not to, since she was taught the Martial Art to protect nature, rather than to destroy it. Julia and Michelle return to Arizona, and live peacefully. Takken 4 Julia was a college student studying archeology. One day, she discovered that her native homeland was in danger of being covered by an encroaching desert; this was brought on by today's rapidly changing global ecosystem. Julia wanted to save her home, and she began her research on ecosystem restoration. Julia joined an advanced genetic research group led by Professor T that studied the biological mechanism of reforestation. Professor T's research grant came almost exclusively from G Corporation. In fact, G Corporation's supercomputers located at their high security research center were being used for the research. All their research data was stored on their file servers as well. Julia was absorbed in her daily research, waiting for the day when her research on ecosystem restoration would be complete. When the research was completed, she would save her home. Julia learned from Professor T that their research was on hold indefinitely. The Mishima Zaibatsu attacked G Corporation's high security research center and stole all research data from her project. Julia didn't know a thing about G Corporation's secret research projects nor did she care about them. Yet she knew that she had to retrieve her research data from the Mishima Zaibatsu in order to save her home from becoming a desert in a few years time. Julia searched the net to gather information regarding the Mishima Zaibatsu. Her eyes lit up when she saw a web page announcing The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Julia won the Tournament and took over Mishima Zaibatsu. She gained access to not only her lost research material, but to all of Mishima Zaibatsu's cutting edge technology, including G Corporation's research data. Julia's hope for reforestation grew... Julia is working on one of the Zaibatsu computers on her 'Genocell' program when she comes across the "Devil-Human Integration Project". Doctor Abel then comes out of the shadows and begins to explain that her 'Genocell' program was the key to completing the "Devil-Human" project, and then asks her to join them. Julia, disgusted at this, prepares to delete the entire program. Abel points a gun at her, telling her that she will be destroying the future of mankind. Julia states that the project is the ''destruction of mankind, since such horrible things should not exist. Julia proceeds to deleting the project, even though it means the discontinuation of the forest's rejuvenation. Abel fires a shot; luckily, Julia flips away in time and the shot misses completely. The scene shifts to a sun-scorched forest area. Julia is standing overhead on a hill. She claims: One day... I will reforest this land. I swear it. A bird soars through the sky (similar to Michelle Chang's''Tekken 2'' ending) and the scene ends. Tekken 5 Julia Chang continues her research on forest rejuvenation. Disappointed that she was unable to recover the reforestation data during the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Julia returns home and resumes her research. Each time her work hits a dead end, she is reminded of the data that she was unable to retrieve. At that point she received a letter addressed to her in a foreign language. Attached is an announcement of The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5. In order to fulfill her hopes for forest rejuvenation, Julia decides to enter the tournament. After she successfully retrieved the "Forest Rejuvenation Data", Julia built a lab in Arizona so she could devote herself to her research. The Arizona desert was not the ideal place for her research. Her research was a failure. Julia is walking through a lush, green forest, enjoying all that nature has to offer. It turns out that this is just a dream when Julia wakes up by her computer. After a little stretch, Julia goes into a room full of jars. As she walks past one, she notices that a small sprout has grown in it. Filled with a new hope, Julia clutches the jar and imagines herself in the same forest from her dreams. Tekken 6 After recovering her stolen data, Julia completed her reforestation research. She was headed back to Arizona to meet with a party who had agreed to assist in the realization of her reforestation plans. Waiting for her there was a prominent Arizona land owner, an old woman who claimed to have the ability to hear the voice of spirits. With the help of the old woman, the reforestation plans were on track to be realized. However, when Julia got up to leave, the old woman made an ominous prediction. "Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima must not be allowed to clash. If they confront each other, a source of great evil will be resurrected and unleashed on the Earth". Julia was skeptical of the old lady's prediction. However, after hearing news that the Mishima Zaibatsu has sponsored The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 on the flight home, the danger seemed much more imminent. Julia decided that she would join the tournament. In the end, a bird is shown flying by a mountain. Next, Julia is climbing a mountain in her hiking clothing. Suddenly, when she is grabbing on a ledge, she almost falls. She finally climbs back up the mountain and looks at the horizon of nature and says "Wow. It's beautiful. It's absolutely breath-taking". Moving Julia was finished competing in the Tekken Tournaments. However, she realized that her hometown was being reconstructed to try to "build" a forest. Julia had to move to Hyde Park, Vermont for the time being and switch colleges. Little did she know that she was indeed moving to see her new best friend, Curtis. Relationships Curtis Curtis-Julia Relationship Julia has known Curtis ever since he was born. Julia was invited to visit the VonSnapper's house to visit him, and as he grew the two of them got to know each other better. When she was a freshman in high school, she started to babysit Curtis when his parents were away. When that started happening, that's when the two started becoming good friends. Both of them moved from Flagstaff to Hyde Park so that they can still talk. In fact, Julia's mom purchased a house on the same street as him so that they can talk more often. Once Julia left for college, she knew that Curtis was going to be great. Everyso often she still visits his house so they can catch up. Bob Bob-Julia Relationship Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Official Characters Category:Original Universe Category:Neutral Category:Heroes Category:BBranch